Sunrise
by Shengkai Wang
Summary: (China x Reader) UA. You were an orphan, no hope, no fate, till this day you met the boy who, you didn't knew it, would save your life. A dramatic love story. REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, you, reader, you should know TWO things:

1. If you are here it means that you displayed the restriction and that you are absolutly conscious of what you are doing.

2. This is really (I mean REALLY) psychologically and even physically hard to read, if you are touched by orphanage and what could happened there during the XIX century, again, don't read for your own good.

After those simple words, I can wish you a good time into this dark world that I created. It's a UA, so don't be surprised if the countries are only humans and if the story doesn't have anything to do with Hetalia!

Don't forget to comment!

AND I WARNED YOU!

The sun was setting on the dark London. Some fog was covering the streets, like gray velvet. But, it's on the north, at 50 miles away from the big city that we will find what we are looking for, on a big wood house, surounded by black trees. On a small, dirty room, you are stending, playing with your only friend: a small doll.

"One, two, three, four, knock on the door..."

Your voice was sad, and we could feel your tireness into it. It was your five years birthday, but no body thought about it... no body never thought about you anyway... Sadunly, you saw a pair of black shoes in front of you. You looked up to meet the directors eyes, his disgusting smile on his face.

"(your name)", he started,"What are you doing here?"  
"I-I'm playing with Ciel... (the doll)", you answered shyly.  
"You know that's not what you should do?"  
"Yes."  
"What should you do, then?"  
"I... I should clean the hall's floor...", you started crying.

You felt a burning pain on your white cheek. You fall down, crying out:

"N-not again mister... please..."

You heard that noise... this awfull noise of a bell getting undone... You closed your eyes, it was the rules, you should get punished. One, two, three, your screams were filling the room. Tears were not streaming down your face anymore... it happened to much time now... You were in this orphanage for maybe one year now... one year in hell. Praying for a better day... When he finished beating you, you felt the hurt all over your small body. You stayed on the floor for five minutes before walking to the hall where a broom and a bucket of water was waiting for you. And you started working, hurting your babies hands and suffuring because of the scars. Your (h/c) were short, like for a boy, some of the teachers had cut them because you didn't want to go and play with the others. Of course you didn't want... they were mean to you, they were laughing at you and at your funny accent and the way you were loving this panda plushie... You smirked at it's memorie, its name was "Panda", not orginal, but you loved it so much, you mother had giving it to you befor dieing with a red rosary that you always kept around your neck. Unfortunally, one night, when you came back into your small jail, you have discovered Panda, laying on the floor, complitly torn up.

"Good girl.", the voice of Mrs Swann bring you back on earth.

You din't looked up at her, continuing your work and thinking you had to help the cook later. But why was she here?

"What's his name?", the director's voice asked.  
"Yao Wang." answered a male voice.  
"Chinese?"  
"Yes. His parents died two days ago"

You walk closer, always cleaning the floor, but you didn't saw the stranger's face. So, you let it be.

Time went by. It was when you were reccuring the floor and you heard a soft, cute voice:

"Ni Hao... "

Your eyes met chocolate ones and smile for the first time sins you were here. A small asian boy was stending in front of you, his hair were short and his eyes full of the sadness let by the lady Death, like you were calling it.

"Good evening... who are you"?, you asked continuing working.

The poor little one didn't knew what to answer. You looked surprised.

"You don't know how to talk english?"

He simply moved his head "no". He was cute! You stud up and took his little hand, making him blush.

"Your name his Yao?", you asked softy.

He noods, hearing his name.

"My name is (your name), do you want to be my friend?"

He looked interested, and curisous at the same time:

"Friend-aru...?"

Hmmm... how make him understand? Sadunly, you had an idea. You took his hand, and put it on your heart as you put your own on his. He smiled softy nodding. He looked at the water all over the floor.

"Help... you-aru?"

He had a really pronounced accent. You held him close to you before making him understand that he should go to his room if he didn't want to have any problems...  
"I hope he will not have to live what I lived...", you thought.

What you didn't knew at the time was that you just met the boy that, later, would save your life...

Time went by, years passed. You were always working at day, and at night you were helping Yao learning english, he was talking quite good, even if he was doing grammar mistakes, what was actually extremly cute!

"What do you like?"  
"I... Like walk on the forest-aru"  
"Walking."  
"S-sorry."  
"You should not be!", you smiled.

He smiled back. You just turned ten and, the fact was that Yao had become your best friend during those years and, even if he was the only one you were talking with, you didn't told him some little things. Until the day he found your diary (some sheets of paper linked by a ribon). He didn't want to read it at the first place but, when he saw a drawing of a little girl crying because she was getting...  
He was shocked, why would you draw something like that? So, he stated to read:

_18 of november:_

_Dear diary,_  
_I'm shaking, my legs are hurting. I never thought something like that would happened... never. This is worst then everything he done to me. I know I'm nothing, just a slave for them but... I have my dignity... Or, i had... I lost it because of this bastard... this monster... I went to his office, he asked me to turn and face the wall. So I did, willing not get beaten again. Now, I can say that hundred of shock is nothing compared to this. I felt the cold on my legs... the pain inside me... the warmth of my blood running down my tights. I was screaming him to stop, but he didn't, he went faster and faster. He was making strange noises, an awfull melody... When I felt a disgusting warm liquid getting into me and my hands were free again, I just fall down, saliva dripping down my chin._

He couldn't send this anymore, he threw this on the other side of the room. He didn't understud all of it but enough to see what you were hidding him sins one month. He was one year older then you, he was seeing you like his little sister. So he waited for you to come to your room, those awfull pictures in his mind. At midnight, you arrived:

"Yao?", you ask surprised, "what are you doing here? It's late! You are going to have problems!"

He didn't answered, his gaze not leaving you a second.

"I know-aru."  
"What?"  
"What happen one month ago!"

You froze and saw your diary on the other side of the small room.

"W-why you don't told me-aru?"

His voice was full of pain, like if he was the one who lived this. You sat down close to him. You met his eyes and just burst into tears. He hold you close to him.

"I-it was horrible..."

He strock your back gently, singing a chinese lullaby.

"Yao..."  
"Yes, (your name) ..."  
"Promise me you will never leave me..."

he hold you tighter.

"I promise, sunrise..."


	2. Chapter 2

Years went by, you grew up, under the gaze of the silver moon, watching you getting hurt every night. The day of your 16 years, it started again. Your leg shaking, your back hurting, feeling a warm liquid down your legs. You walk threw the orphanage, hopping not to meet anyone. You knocked at a door. A mumble and it opened. Yao was stending in front of you, his long dark hair falling on his shoulders. You were shaking, tears on the corner of your eyes. Horrified, he let you came in. He sat you down on his bed and took your hands on his.

"What happened-aru?"

You locked your gaze with his. He understud. Without thinking a second, he undressed you. A dark blush on his cheek, seeing your breast. You hide it with your arms. The two of you never seen the other one nacked befor and, you had to admit it, this situation was quite weird. After a second, he take a look at your back. It was full of bloody scars. He closed his eyes, trying as hard as he could to keep calm. He went to his wardwrobe where was a white sheet, he turn it up and used it as bandaged. He made you looked at him. Tears were streamning down your face. His forehead on your forhead, he weped your tears with his thumb.  
Deep down into his stomach, Yao was feeling a strange warmness. You let your head on his shoulder.

"Wanna stay here tonight-aru?"

You looked up at him. You were not aloud to do that but you were not willing staing alon neither, so... you just noded. Yao laid you down on his bed and caressed your forehead.

"W-where are you gonna sleep?...", you asked tiredly, feeling your eyes closing.  
"On the floor... but don't worry-aru", your chinise friend answered smiling.

Feeling a light blush on your face you asked:

"C-can you stay with me?..."

A bit confused, he laid buy your side. Singing softy the same chinese lullaby, the one that was making you feel better when your life was becoming to dark to live with it.

"Happy birthday, sunrise-aru..."

You smiled before falling asleep. He had remember...

During the night, Yao couldn't sleep, watching you moving a bit hopping somehow, that he was part of your dream. You knew eachother for ten years now, and he never felt this way before. He wanted to touch those lips of yours. This soft skin. He wanted to hear you moan his name... He moved his head to make those strange thoughts disapierd. Hormones... what a stupid thing!

*****

The next morning, you didn't woke up at seven like everyday, Yao let you sleep far a little longer. You found him, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at you tenderly. A delicious odor of croissant was filling the small room.

"I thought you might be hungry so... I went to the kitchen-aru!", he smiled as he put the pastry into your shaking hand.

You looked at it a long moment.

"I... I can eat it?" You asked a bit lost.  
"Of course you can-aru!", he laughed gently, "I didn't steel it for you to look at it!"

You blushed. He stole it? He was mad... You eat a bit, the taste of butter and sugar on your lips. Your eyes sparkled. You eat it slowly. Normaly, you weren't aloud to eat anything... just bred and water. Yao didn't stoped watching you, the way your mouth was moving and listening to the shy "hmm" you were leting out as you were tasting more and more. A shiver ran through him. He was imagining you, under his skin, making the same soft noise as he was kissing those nice bosom of yours.

"Yao... are you all right?"

Your voice made him jump in surprised, breaking his naughty fantasy. You looked at him a minute, a bit worried:

"Y-your nose... you are bleeding"

He reached his uper lip and felt a warm liquid. He blushed sadunly, hidding this with a piece of cloth. He ran out of the room till the bathroom where he put some water all over his face and cleaned up the blood. He looked at himself in the mirror:

"Nǐ zěnmeliǎo? ..." ("What's happening to you?...")

*****

More weeks were passing, more the situations were becoming somehow disturbing, but the one that is interesting us is one night before chrismass. You were laying on your bed, trying hard to sleep, when you felt someone coming close to you. You were about to scream, when a soft hand with long figers came to make you shut your mouth:

"Hush... hush... it's just me-aru".  
"Y-yao... but... what are you doing here?"

This "-aru" thing always been something that made you melt, you thout it was so cute and even after ten years of talking english, he always had it. He caressed your neck with his soft lips, without answering. You blushed in the dark, feeling the warmness of his body threw the fabric of your clothes. You didn't know if it was because of you periode you were having or that you actually really wanted more but... you wanted to feel those lips futher down on your sensitive body.  
He kissed your cheek, the you felt his hand on your brest, massaging it gently. You let out a soft sight of pleasure. You heard a soft laugh coming from your... friend? His hand went down, caressing your stomac. You were so warm, your cheeks were burning. Then, you felt it. A soft caress on this special part. You never felt something that sensual, that nice. You let out a small moan and were surprised everything ended. Yao was close to the wall, looking like a tomato. Good God what the hell did he just do? He stormed out of your room.

*****

Till one day...  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEAVE ME! LEAVE ME!"

The cold water was now covering your complite body, the ice touching your skin sometimes. He was looking at you, his perveted gaze running all over your wet body. You were crying, you wanted this to end. Your ovaries were hurting to death you had the feeling you were on your way to passed out. Sadunly, the doored opened violently. A violent kick and the director was stending on the floor K.O. Yao took you out of the bathtub. You were trembling, your lips were blue. He took a towel and wrap it around your naked body before carrying you to his room wich was the closest. He warmed you with a lot of blanckets and hold you close to him till you stpped shaking. Your belly was hurting so much... you wanted to die, tears of pain were streaming down your cheeks.

"Please... please... make this stop..."

Yao was feeling stupid, he couldn t helped you... his look became darker. Yes he could and he would help you... even if he had to die for you. He whispered in your ear:

"I will never leave you-aru...never..."

You would escape from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

It a question of time before you could taste the sweet flavor of freedom. You ran threw the garden. Yao climbed up the wall with agility, and lend on the other side. He opened the portal from out side. You ran to him and hold his hand. No time to waist, you had to escape before the sun rises. When you finally end up in the forest, the sun just start shining. As you sat down on a rock, Yao opened the only bag you had brought with all your personal stuffs (two books, your diary, a old chinese piece, a blanket (ok you stole this one) some things to eat and some clothes). He took out to pieces of chocolate and gave one to you.

"Thanks..." you mumbled, shivering.  
"What's wrong, sunrise-aru?"  
"I feel guilty..."  
"About escaping?", he asked surprised.  
"No... Not at all... about what I have told you earlier..."

Some hours ago you got angry against him and had said things you didn't wanted to. He simply smiled and answered:

"Sunrise, you don't need to be sorry."

You smiled back, feeling your body screaming for sleep. You layed your head on his lab and closed your eyes.

"Yao..."  
"Yes?"  
"Tell me a story, please..."

Looking tenderly at you, he started caressing your hair. His soft voice came to caress your ear and sens:

"She was a beautiful, inteligent young woman. Her fate was to get married and rise kids. A normal woman in other words, but what people didn't knew was that... she was the person who would save the Chinese Empire... her name was Hua Mulan..."

You loved this story, the first time he had told it to you, he didn't even knew how to talk english, he had drawn some characters and tried to explain you in chinese. You felt yourself fall into the arms of sleep. Wang watched you, analizing your soft frame. Your lips were half open, with his figer, his caressed them lovingly. Before falling asleep too, he whispered some tender words you will never discovered.

*****

When you woke up, you were in a train, your head on Yao's torso. You were hearing his heart beating against your ear.

"Good morning, sunrise!"

You met Yao's gaze. He was looking tired.

"W-what are we doing here?"  
"Escaping." He just smiled.

You didn't asked how he found the money to pay the tickets, somehow, you didn't want to know, the most important was that now you were free. He was feeling dirty, unfaithfull to the one he loved. You felt his arms around your shoulders, holding you tenderly close to him and to this heart. This woman, she had asked him something in return for free tickets... he had to use his hands and his toungue, his voice and his look. He refuse to make love to her, his virginity was for someone else, but he gave her what she wanted anyway... have a small sight of the heaven's doors.

*****

After three hours of traveling you finally arrived at Oxford, far enough from the orphanage. THe two of you went to a small hotel into town. A young man was sitting behind the reseption's desk. He had clear hair and realy impressive eyesbrows. Yao explein him the situation (more or less) and finally ask:

"Please, mister, can we have a room? We will work to pay it, I know how to cook! I..."

You hold his hand tighter. You wanted to work too! But his look answered you: "You worked already to much, sunrise!". The young man answered with a perfect english accent:

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that..."  
"Why?!"  
"Because..."  
"Arthure! What are you talking about!", shout a voice with a very strong french accent.

Arthur turned around to face the stranger:

"But Francis, you know better then I do that we can't do so if we don't want to have any problems!"

The french man simply smiled and came close to you.

"How dare you, mon ami, let a so beautifull creature with a so awfull story, outside into the cold?!"  
"You, frog, I'm a gentle man and don't think I'm doing that just because I want it!"

Yao was sadunly feeling EXTREMLY jealous, a really powerfull anger growing down in his stomach.

Arthur let out a sight and turn his gaze at Yao again:

"Okay, okay! The two of your will work here and sleep in the room just under the attic."

Francis had a satisfied smile. The english man handed you a key.

"Fourth floor, last door."

*****

There was only one window and one two stace bed. The fact of sleeping with Yao wasn't what was disturbing you the most... you looked at him, sitting on the bed, his tired eyes wandering around. He had become an handsome yound man, you never saw him this way before. Maybe the fact of not being at the orphanage anymore had opened your eyes. His dark hair were perfecty falling on his shoulders. His pale skin seems to shine at the sun's caress.  
His lips were made to be kissed, shiny and soft. Feeling your gaze on him, you looked up at you, blushing.  
You looked away, blushing too. Were you in love with Yao Wang? Or was it just a sexual atraction?

Sadunly, you felt yourself falling on the bed, your skin meeting the rough sheets. Yao was on top of you, his gaze shining from insanity. Or, what you would have called insanity but it was much more then that. The rain was falling out side, like tears from heaven. You felt the warmth of his body, his breath on your neck. You were scared and at the same time... you loved that. Sadunly someone knocked at the door.

"Hey! Wang! Time to work!"

Arthur's voice was tainted with anger. Yao stud up and smiled at you like if anything had happened.

"Try to relax, surise." He said on his way out, "I'll come back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

A card and flowers were on the desk: Happy Birthday!

Twenty years old... you were a woman, always leaving on this hotel. You became friend with Arthur and even Francis, he was a bit pervert but he was such a nice guy, a really good friend now. You had waited for Yao's return, looking at the rain falling out side. You couldn't stop thinking of him, his smile, his laugh, everything about this guy was turning you crazy. You couldn't be in love with Yao Wang! He was your friend! But... somewhere in your heart, you knew your feelings were much more then simple friendship. When he came back you just couldn't help but look at him. He looked really tired but... happy, for the first time in his life... You took him into your arms, holding him tight.

"Thanks, Yao... Thank you so much..."

"For what-aru?", he whispered.

"For saving my life..."

He hold you tight, hearing you cry. You grabed his shirt, your tears leaving wet spot on it. He sat down on the bed, always caressing your (h/c) hair. You didn't really realized what you were doing at the moment but, you closed your lips on his own. Surprized, he kissed you back, caressing your bottom lips with his toungue. It was a tender kiss, salty because of your tears. Yao's lips tasted like jasmin, exacly as you thought, and soft as silk. He broke the kiss, gasping for air.

You felt the sheets on your skin, you closed your eyes, a bit scared. Was it really going to happened? You let your hands caress his back as he kissed your neck. His hands were making there way on you shoulders. They were rough, showing the work, but so sensual, showing his love.

"Yao..."

"Yes-aru?"

"I-I..."

"Don't worry... If you don't want I will understand."

A smile was tearing up his face.

"N-no... I want it..."

He nods gently, kissing you again before undressing you slowly, replacing the fabric with his lips. You shivered at his touch. With your right hand, you undid his poney tale. Kissed, caresses, love, passion, all those words were part of this night. Your first night in the arms of the man you were in love with. Your flesh were gridding against eachother, your moan were mixing with those beautifull words you were whispering. Sadunlly, you felt a knot down your stomach, a strange and blissfull sensation. Yao's gaze was covering you, his eyes were full of lust and love. Sadunlly, a scream escapted your lips, tears of pleasure were runing down your cheeks as you reach the Heaven's door. Yao followed soon after. He fall on you side and hold you close to his chest. Your bare bodies were just covered by the cover. You smiled.

The feeling was so amazing, so perfect. Butterfly kisses covered your neck, making you blush and giggle. Soon after you fall asleep into those powerfull arms.

The next morning, your hand was wandering, surching for Yao's warm skin but it only found the coldness of the sheets. You open your eyes slowly.

"Yao...?"

You sat on the bed. Yao was stending in front of the window, shirtless, his hair perfectly comb into a poneytail. But something new had appiered, something you had never seen: anger.

"Love, come back to bed..." you yoaned.

He turn to face you. he was tired, angry, and some kind of dipressed. Worried, you woke up and came close to him. You kissed his lips but he didn't answered.

"What's wrong, love?" you asked "Did I do something wrong?"

He laughed. That was funny.

"No you didn't do anything wrong-aru, I did."

"What do you mean?" You asked wraping you arms around his shoulders.

He moved away, not looking at you. What was wrong? You felt something new deep down into you chest, something bad, hurting... heart break.

You looked at him putting on his clothes.

"You... You are going out?"

"I'm leaving-aru"

Your heart stopped. What? He was leaving? No! NO! He could not do such a thing! You grab his arm, your eyes full of tears.

"Please... stay... I... I"

He looked at you: no tenderness in his eyes not even a tear. He faced the wall, sure that you could not see his face, he let some ran down his white cheeks. He had fail, he was supposed to protect you... not to make love to you... not fall for you. He knew to well that feelings could make people do stupid things... and it was to hurtfull... Was it right to run away? To avoid what he actually really felt? No... of course not... but, in his mind, maybe, if he wasn't leaving with you anymore... he would maybe forget. When you were kids, the two of you always playing with eachothers feelings, to see how far you could get. He had often dreamt about the night you just past, this act that now was licking you for the rest of your lifes, he would never had thought if would happen one day... He didn't look back, walking straight to the door.

"Yao..."

The door was already closed.


End file.
